


Good Morning

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Aimless Fluffy One Shots [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Aimless fluff, Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its cute, idk - Freeform, morning fluff, this is me procrastinating on all of my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: The morning fluff for those who aren't morning people. Or, alternatively, lazy mornings with Jalex





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this isn't shit? (also I swear I'll work on my other works at some point I just need the motivation)

At first, I wonder why I’m up. Then, a moment later, I feel something crawl onto my chest, making me shift. I groan quietly, batting Jack away. My eyes are still closed, but he’s done this enough that I know it’s him. He chuckles quietly. I sigh, trying to go back to sleep.

He straddles my hips, mumbling to himself. I smile slightly. He laughs quietly, leaning lower. He takes my face in his hands, making me chuckle a little.

“Wake up,” He teases lightly, his voice still sleepy and rough. I groan, weakly trying to push him off me again.

“I don’t want to,” I grumble, rubbing my eyes. My voice is just as sleepy. Jack laughs again.

Reluctantly, I open my eyes. Immediately, my eyes narrow, adjusting to the light. Jack watches me, smiling. I sigh, rolling my eyes a little. I laugh silently.

“You’re an asshole.”

He laughs. “You love me,” He points out quietly. I hum, smiling in spite of myself.

“If you loved me,” I tease, “you’d respect that I’m not a morning person.”

“I’m not one either, shithead,” Jack replies, grinning. “I just figured if I have to be up, you do too.”

I groan, covering my face with a pillow. Mumbling against the pillow, I whine, “I hate you so much.”

Jack laughs again. “You really don’t,” He points out. “You love me.”

“Not anymore,” I joke. “You’ve betrayed me.” He pulls the pillow away from my face, pouting at me. I scowl, glaring at him. He knows there’s no heat behind it. A smile tugs at my lips.

He can’t keep up the pout for long. He starts giggling, shaking his head. He takes my face into his hands again, smiling lazily. He leans down, kissing my forehead. I sigh, shaking my head.

I smile fondly up at him. “I should be cursing you out for waking me up,” I mention coolly. “That’s the ultimate betrayal.”

He hums, smiling back. “You will in about an hour,” He muses. “When you’re more awake and less fond of me.”

I laugh, shaking my head. “I think it’ll be too late by then.”

He snorts. “You think so?”

I nod, giggling. I prop myself up on my elbows, shifting. Jack runs a hand through his hair, stretching. “Are we going out for breakfast?” He asks.

I shrug. “Whatever you want to do,” I reply. I hum. “I guess we haven’t been on a breakfast date in a while, huh?”

Jack chuckles. “No,” He muses. “We haven’t.”

I smile slightly. I move one of my hands, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He grins. Once I’ve put my arm down again, he leans down, kissing me softly. I hum, my eyes fluttering closed. I almost fall asleep again.

We kiss lazily, Jack running his fingers through my hair. I sigh contentedly. He starts smiling against my lips and I start smiling too. We pull away with a laugh. Our noses are still touching and this is cheesy as hell but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

After a few minutes, Jack sits up again, grabbing his phone off of the bedside table. He unlocks it, humming. I grab my phone as well, groaning a little when I try to turn. Jack laughs, but doesn’t move. I playfully glare at him as I return to my original position.

I open my phone, checking my text messages. “Do we have recording today?” I ask. Jack thinks for a moment.

“I don’t think so.”

I nod, texting Rian. Then, just to joke around a little, I prop my phone up on Jack’s chest. He glances down, laughing. He gently knocks over the phone, rolling his eyes.

“Why?” He asks as I set it up again. I laugh.

“Because I can.”

He rolls his eyes again, this time taking my phone. My eyes widen a little and I reach for it, but he moves the phone away. “It’s mine now.” A part of me wants to slap the shit-eating grin off of his face. The other part of me wants to kiss the shit-eating grin off of his face.

I whine, sitting up a bit more and reaching for my phone again. Jack moves away again. He starts messing with my phone, since it was still unlocked. Before I can say anything else, Jack points the camera at me and I hear the shutter go off. My eyes widen and I laugh, trying to block my face.

“STOP,” I whine, laughing. Jack laughs.

“You look so cute.”

I roll my eyes, trying to grab my phone again. “Give me my phone!”

After a moment’s hesitation, he hands me my phone again. I roll my eyes, flipping him off. He laughs, flipping me off back. I shake my head, smiling. I look at the photos he took. They’re all blurry, and over half of them are me covering my face. I snort.

Jack chuckles. “Send some of those to me,” He says. “I want to post them.”

I roll my eyes. “Why?” I ask.

He shrugs. “You look cute.”

I sigh, shaking my head. “I’m not going to win this fight, huh?”

Jack shakes his head, laughing. I sigh, chuckling. “I love you,” I say quietly. He smiles.

He leans down, pecking me on the lips. “I love you too.” I hold him there, humming. I kiss him again, sighing.

I don’t know how long we stay like that. It feels like hours. We just aimlessly talk to each other, sometimes kissing or screwing with each other. I honestly cannot wrap my mind around how much I love this boy. This fucking dork.

Maybe I kind of forgive him for waking me up so damn early.

Maybe.


End file.
